


Slacks copypasta

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [3]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: Memes are infiltrating our everyday lives





	Slacks copypasta

I'm here to speak with you about a very important issue that we in the Dota2 community face everyday, memes. Memes are infiltrating our ranked queues. Memes are infiltrating our in-houses. Memes are raping our mothers and killing our fathers. The World Health Organization has traced the source to a subset of extremely toxic streamers. This group of streamers is led by the one called SirActionSlacks. If you ever come in contact with SirActionSlacks, please do a 360 and moonwalk away from his stream. Unfollow and unsubscribe. If you do this, we may still have a chance. I dream of a future where Dota2 is played in parks and playgrounds, in office and student lounges, and even in the bedroom, completely free of memes. Please support our cause.


End file.
